


will it end when it all burns down?

by Brie (Kura)



Series: Let The World Know [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, RAW (7/28/2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kura/pseuds/Brie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I–I wanted to save him,' he whispers barely loud enough for Kane to hear, the thin echo making him sound petulant and headstrong at the same time. Dean manages an exhausted laugh, slinging his arm around Seth's waist, before burying his nose in Seth's hair, murmuring with a tinge of satisfaction, 'I'm sure you did.'</p><p>The kid retaliates by stealing a tentative kiss from his friend's lips and even though it's one of the most sincere and unguarded things he's ever seen, Kane feels like he's intruding on something that was not meant for anyone's eyes. He's witnessed a cocky Dean Ambrose, a sassy and worried one, the betrayed and loose cannon, but he's never had the privilege to encounter <i>just Dean</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	will it end when it all burns down?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something different, but it fits into the story and was a lot of fun to do, to be honest. Compared to the chapter I'm writing about Smackdown it was a piece of cake. I'm having the worst kind of writer's block right now, it's not even funny anymore. Anyway, I hope you have fun with Kane. I know I did =)

The moment he steps into the locker room of the Authority, the kid’s nervous tension almost smothers him. He stops rubbing over his jaw – seriously, he is so tired of being on the receiving end of those Superman Punches – and frowns at the sight greeting him.

All members of the Authority, minus Stephanie and Randy of course, are standing around the television, watching how The Viper assaults Roman Reigns without ever taking a break to catch his breath.

Triple H is following the events with a satisfied grin on his face, glee sparkling in his eyes. The kid on the other hand is standing there stock-still, eyes glued to the screen, shock and disgust written all over his face. Once again, he is not able to conceal the concern for his brother.

Kane can't understand how it is even possible that Hunter hasn't put two and two together yet. The boy is standing right next to him, biting his bottom lip relentlessly, fingers clenching into fists over and over again. It's a miracle the kid hasn't blown his cover yet. On the other hand, this just proves what a brilliant liar, bootlicker and actor he usually is.

Since Kane has agreed to help him whenever he can – and whenever he deems it fit – he walks up to Seth to stand by his other side, lightly touching the back of his hand to get his attention.

Triple H is still engrossed by Randy hammering away on Roman Reigns but Seth's eyes go wide when he recognizes him, a sweaty hand clutches his desperately, as if he wants to ask Kane telepathically why he left his brother out there totally defenseless and at the mercy of that raging Apex Predator.

Well, for one, Seth told him to _not_ interfere in anything between Roman and Randy, even though he is pretty sure the kid meant a match, not a street brawl. And for two, he's not supposed to hurt Roman – Seth was pretty clear about that; had begged him frantically to go easy on his whole family at all costs. If he had stayed, he would have had to help Randy take the half-Samoan apart.

Which would most likely have ended in an RKO to Kane too, because Orton has definitely lost it – ironically the same way everyone predicted Dean Ambrose would snap – and doesn't care who is his friend or foe. He has even crossed his associate Hunter, so it wouldn't matter if Kane is his ally or not.

And getting the Superman Punch yet again is enough for one night. Kane knows he is not the youngest guy on the roster, that he, as well as his brother, doesn't have many matches in him anymore. And he wants to make them count, if he gets the chance to.

So all he can do right now is squeeze the kid's hand in reassurance while on the screen Roman gets manhandled by Randy. Kane can't remember a day when he has seen Roman so beat down and hurt. It seems like a lifetime ago.

Seth doesn't even look at the television anymore, just keeps his eyes focused on Kane's. There's powerlessness and horror written all over his young face – and he has to give it to the boy, Seth has predicted completely correct that Randy would lash out at Roman after getting fed up with Triple H and his blown title chance earlier tonight; he really is one of the smartest guys Kane has ever met –, as well as the silent plea to go out there again to help his brother.

They both know Dean is in the arena, hiding somewhere, even though he's supposed to be on promotion tour. The other probably cut that as short as possible to be here tonight for Roman's match or to prevent Seth from cashing in his Money in the Bank contract, not really in the mood to deal with overzealous fans anyway. Coming out to aid Roman would be the next logical step.

And yet Kane can't see the cameras capture a flash of the man. Roman Reigns is all alone out there, getting beaten to the ground every time he tries to stand up again.

When Hunter starts snickering, Seth's expression changes into one of pure, unrestrained wrath, before he pulls himself together and forces out a strained sound that is close to a laugh, all the while clapping his boss on the shoulder to keep up the facade. What a brave little soldier.

'I gotta admit, this really impresses me,' Hunter says proudly and Kane watches curiously how Seth nods towards their boss just to whip his head around, so he can show Kane his real face. It's devastating and also breaking his heart a little. Seth is so desperate that he's probably close to commit a fatal error.

Like attacking Triple H for insulting his family or running out there and giving Randy the beating of his life for touching his brother.

He never thought that the day would come, but here he is, worrying about Seth Rollins of all people. What can he say, he has started to like the kid. And he's really intrigued by his promise to give him his own brother back. Kane doesn't need anyone to talk to Taker, but the offer was a well placed bait he couldn't not take.

So he shakes his head warningly while taking off his mask to not raise any suspicion. Judging by the dirty look he gets, Seth understood the message. Hunter gladly didn't get wind of this at all.

The kid swallows hard and bites back the tears threatening to spill because of his utter uselessness. Kane can see it clear as day, the boy is rushing towards the breaking point and he can't let that happen.

He doesn't need Seth as much as the kid needs him, but even he has a heart, so Kane lays a protective hand on his shoulder, snarling for good measure, 'He just gets what he deserves.' Triple H shoots him an appreciative glance while Seth tries not to stomp on Kane's foot as he begins to drag the boy away from the screen.

He shouldn't be watching this, well, this funeral of his own brother. Not when there's absolutely nothing he can do to prevent it from happening. Seth still has a lot to learn and keeping up a good game face all the time is one of those things. 'Don't you want to get ready for your match? I can give you some tips, I know Jericho very well.'

Seth stares at him for a while, grateful but barely able to smile, before he clears his throat and puts his invisible armor back on. 'I don't need your advice, Kane. I can take on that old-timer by myself,' the kid huffs out dignified, as if it is an insult that Kane even thought he would need any help.

Now that is what he calls keeping the lie alive.

'You'll be fine,' Triple H adds, still not looking at them. 'I know Chris better than anyone, he's got nothing you should be afraid of. Make him pay, Rollins.'

Seth just flips the bird at Hunter's back, not even thinking about defending Stephanie's honor and dashes out of the room. Kane stands there awkwardly for maybe a second, before he claps Hunter on the shoulder and leaves too. The haunted look in the kid's eyes is all he can think about, which is why he has decided on a whim to follow him.

Just to make sure he's not getting into any trouble. Kane is not quite convinced that he won't storm out there and bash Randy's head in. Which would help no one, not even Roman.

The first thing Seth does, as soon as he has put some space between himself and the Authority, is bending over, hands on the wall to support himself, while he coughs and wheezes; evidently fighting against the need of his body to empty its stomach. But no matter how long he stands there, retching violently, nothing will come out. Seth wipes angrily over his mouth and starts jogging again.

Kane keeps a safe distance, always on his guard to duck behind the next corner should Seth turn around, but he doesn't even need to worry. The boy is so focused on running around the arena at the speed of light, obviously knowing very well where he wants to go.

He has some trouble keeping up, but it's only taking them maybe thirty seconds to reach their destination. Kane has no idea where they are, hasn't paid any attention to their surroundings to be honest, but he knows that he just found one of the infamous hiding spots of The Shield.

It's almost completely dark around here, which isn't all that good because of his bad eye, so he scoots as close as he can without getting caught by Seth and... well, look at that, none other than Dean Ambrose.

The kid's brother is watching something on his phone, hasn't even seen Seth yet; the light of the technical device like a beacon in the dark. Much like Seth, Dean doesn't seem very happy about the things he's looking at, which is why Kane deduces that he too is following the events taking place around the ring in this moment.

What he is able to witness now might just be the most spellbinding thing he has ever laid eyes on. Seth is still worried sick but the moment he's standing next to Dean it's like all of his burden vanishes, his whole face lighting up on its own. The kid's body posture gets more confident – and not in the arrogant way Kane has seen in the ring lately – while he simultaneously seems to finally be at ease. Back home.

There is no doubt about it. Right at Dean's side is the _only_ place Seth belongs. Kane can't believe how he's never truly understood that before.

He always knew these three guys had a tight bond that couldn't be destroyed so easily, but even he had been fooled by Seth's betrayal, had thought he'd been wrong about the Hounds of Justice.

Now that he sees Dean smiling wearily but brightly when he realizes Seth is standing close to him – even though Roman is still getting the beating of his life – he can congratulate himself for being right all along.

The Shield is a close unit and nothing can bring it down, can drive a wedge between its members. Family does keep gravitating around each other like magnets, constantly pushing and pulling. They're the ones that complete you, the ones you can trust explicitly and wage war with because in the end, they're also the ones loving you no matter what you do.

Seth stares at Dean's phone for a second before he puts his fingers on it to turn the footage off. 'Why aren't you helping him?' the kid asks grimly, sadness and anger casting a shadow over his face.

'This isn't you,' he presses on, looking around suspiciously – and Kane barely manages to hide in the very last second – before he tries to yank Dean to the ring. 'I know everyone thinks you're not even here, but you have to save Rome. Randy is killing him.'

There's hopelessness in his voice and something so innocently desperate that his own heart clenches because it reminds him of a time when he had been young and lonely, trapped in a too colorless room with no one to talk to and the only wish he was able to write down on a paper every day was to let him see his brother, the other survivor of the fire.

Dean averts his gaze and shakes his head, wet strands of it falling into his eyes. 'I can't,' he answers slowly, a plea for forgiveness predominant in his voice. 'Ro said that this is _his_ fight, not mine. You belong to me. Orton and Hunter are his business.'

Taking out the enemy one by one. Their brotherhood works even better than he has imagined. The kid has always claimed to be the glue keeping them together but Kane has a feeling that it might actually be Dean – the very heart of The Shield.

He's going to have so much fun with the kid in the future. Kane really hopes that his role in Seth's plan won't end soon, because he wants to spend as much time as possible around these three guys, trying to figure out the blind faith and understanding they share, even after all that has happened to and between them.

He always thought he has seen it all, but maybe even he can still learn something from them in regards to his own relationship with his sibling.

Dean places a hand on Seth's head and draws him in, planting a featherlight kiss on the kid's forehead before he ruffles through the two-toned hair almost tenderly.

Seth lets him for a second or two but then he shakes it off and takes a step towards his friend, fingers tightly pressed against the other's chest. 'But,' he huffs, unable to continue the sentence. Dean just smiles tiredly, dragging the kid down to give him an one-armed embrace.

'You know Ro. He'll take it like a man and get up again. Nothing can keep us down.' That is true. Kane has seen these three kids take beating after beating and still end up on top at the end of the night. It wasn't just an empty threat when Dean said that you can try to kill their little pack but you'll never be fully successful.

(The only one able to take it apart had to come from within.)

He is not quite sure why this fills him with such pride but it is a nice experience. How he would love to be a fly on the wall as soon as Seth will talk to his own brother. That conversation – if Taker lets it happen in the first place – will be a highly entertaining one.

Seth lowers his head in defeat, a tiny sigh echoing through the dark hallway. There is nothing he can do to save Roman from Randy's wrath and that is one of the worst feelings in the world. He knows that better than anyone.

Roman Reigns stole Randy's title shot because The Viper and the Authority have taken Seth from him. No matter how you look at it, this is all about their little family and how much they rely on and love each other. Over the decades, Kane has almost forgotten what that is like.

'You should get ready for your match and I'm gonna see how Ro's doing,' Dean suggests eventually, pushing himself off the wall he'd been leaning against and nodding towards the hallway Kane is hiding in. Seth however is standing there rooted to the spot, unwilling to let this moment pass unceremoniously like this.

'I–I wanted to save him,' he whispers barely loud enough for Kane to hear, the thin echo making him sound petulant and headstrong at the same time. Dean manages an exhausted laugh, slinging his arm around Seth's waist, before burying his nose in Seth's hair, murmuring with a tinge of satisfaction, 'I'm sure you did.'

The kid retaliates by stealing a tentative kiss from his friend's lips and even though it's one of the most sincere and unguarded things he's ever seen, Kane feels like he's intruding on something that was not meant for _anyone's_ eyes. He's witnessed a cocky Dean Ambrose, a sassy and worried one, the betrayed and loose cannon, but he's never had the privilege to encounter _just Dean_.

It is almost like watching a wild animal in its natural habitat, playing around with its best friend; the only one who dares to go near it, because it too doesn't care about anything else but their companionship. And even though he would love to get a better impression of the bond these two share, he knows when it is time to retreat.

Unfortunately, he is not fast enough; both of them bumping into his back not a second later. He turns around, knowing there is no use in denying why they have stumbled over him here. Dean looks at him with a mixture of ire and suspicion, evidently still not over the fact that Kane shared a hotel room with Seth.

The kid furrows his brows in confusion, blinking rapidly as if to yank himself out of a stupor. Dean scoffs and lets go of his friend before he thinks better of it and checks their surroundings for any other invaders, laying a possessive arm around Seth once again. Probably to make a point.

Kane doesn't comment on it, thinking it best to not appear as a threat to his relationship. 'Did you track me down?' Seth finally asks incredulous while making the mistake to brush Dean's embrace off hurriedly.

There is a moment of tense silence, Dean staring at the kid a tiny bit offended before he settles for putting all the blame on Kane. Seth just stands there, dazed and huffing indignantly, fingers running through his damp hair at the speed of light, plans and options undoubtedly popping up in his mind but he is unable to grasp just one of them.

'I would rather say you led me here,' Kane counters, voice as even and non-threatening as he can manage, to not give Dean the wrong idea. The tender, sweet man he has had the pleasure to meet a few seconds ago is gone; replaced by the twitchy, aggressive version of him that Kane can see right through – he himself has stared at a similar reflection in the mirror way too often.

Dean isn't like this to keep up his Lunatic Fringe gimmick – but he only realizes the reason for it now with such clarity that it almost feels like a life-changing epiphany. The boy's friend acts so ruthless because his most basic instinct is to shield and protect Seth. It's a big brother looking out for his younger sibling, not caring about the danger that lies ahead.

'Did anyone follow you?' Seth squeezes out, rounding Kane to get a good look at the dark hallway behind him. 'I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't run to the ring to save your friend.' The kid nods twice, breathing in relieved before he beams at Dean, practically throwing himself into his brother's arms.

'It's okay, he's on our side.' Dean squints at Seth before he rolls his eyes. 'I can see that. The only thing I want to know is _why_.' That is really a very good question. He could lie and say that the promise of getting the Undertaker back was enough to make him cooperate.

Or he could tell the truth and admit that he was fed up with being the guard dog for Randy for a long time already – even before Seth joined the Authority. That getting blackmailed by the kid was the funniest thing to happen to him since Daniel Bryan, or that he enjoyed to pick Seth's brain about his history with Dean, feeling as if the whole tale has opened his eyes.

'Because I do what I want. And right now I want to see the Authority taken down; as well as my own brother. Your little friend has promised to get him back for me.' He is not sure if Seth knows that Kane can find Taker whenever he wants to, because he knows better than anyone how his brother ticks, but Dean does.

It's evident in his scrutinizing glare. But the other can also see that he means every word he has just said. The Authority has ruled over the WWE long enough. It's time for a rebellion, a revolution.

'Take care of him,' is all Dean says to him, eyes locked with his, and Kane nods. He has gotten the true meaning of those words. Dean might not like him enough to be willing to work together with him, but he has realized that it's his only option right now. The best thing about these four words is that he trusts Kane with Seth, Dean's most precious – for the lack of a better word – possession.

'Don't worry, he won't make any problems,' Seth answers, clearly not realizing that Dean hasn't talked to him. Kane nods once more when the kid doesn't look, showing Dean that he's willing to act as Seth's guardian whenever his brothers aren't around.

'He better not,' Dean grits out, patting Seth on the head – eyes never once leaving Kane's face – before he pushes his way past them to check on Roman. 'Oh, and enjoy getting your ass kicked by Y2J. If you're able to not get trapped in the Walls of Jericho, I'm gonna grant you one wish. And I won't tell Ro,' he adds in a sing-song, walking back into the light, disappearing behind the corner.

Seth just stands there slightly aghast, mouth open, eyebrows drawn up as far as they can go. It is almost as if that expression is etched in stone for the longest time, until it gets replaced by a fond smile. 'He doesn't– it's not, you know,' the kid stutters helplessly, blush suffusing his cheeks.

'Oh good, because I got the impression that he was offering you a free ride, so to speak,' Kane retorts, voice oozing with sarcasm and he laughs satisfied when blood shoots in Seth's face, making him look like a bearded tomato.

Oh yes, he is definitely going to have so much fun with that kid.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I keep forgetting to mention this for weeks now, but if any one of you has a prompt idea or a wish for a missing scene of this fic, feel free to to come me with it! Either here or at my writing tumblr ([ambrollinsgirl](http://ambrollinsgirl.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
